This research is directed towards the development of the theory and methods involved in Predictive Sample Reuse (PSR). The main focus will be in conceptualizing and adaptive PSR to partial or incomplete data sets such as those occurring when data are censored. A second area will be to extend low structure point prediction to interval or set prediction. Lastly we shall attempt to apply PSR methods in certain types of Classification and Discrimination problems and in paradigms which involve Model Selection tempered by predictive goals.